Breathe for the Wait
by glittersparkles101
Summary: I said i would wait. I didn't say forever.'


Been a while eh?

I just thought of this one-shot, wrote it be4 my thoughts would disappear

Should I even bother putting up a disclaimer?

~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~~~`~~~~~`~~~~~`

I'm waiting . . . 

  Naraku had been defeated a little over a year ago. It was a long, hard battle, and Kikyo defeated him with one of her arrows. Of course we were not expecting that she would give the final blow, but being in sengoku jidai has its surprises.

        Sango and Miroku got married a month after Naraku's demise. They thought they were going to die. Miroku not wanting that future proposed to Sango while fighting Kagura. Sango, who was fighting Kanna at the time said yes, telling him that if they don't survive, at least they had the chance to reveal their love for each other. They were both drenched in sweat when they were done with their opponents. They shared a kiss before fainting in exhaustion.

  Shippo and Kirrara had died fighting. Even to this day I grieve for them. Shippo died so young, poor boy. He had a full life ahead of him. He protected me in ways I cannot imagine. Naraku aimed a tentacle at me, but Shippo took the blow. Kirrara went with him. I cried for them then. I kept telling them it should've been me. They did not deserve to die like this. I felt the anger for Naraku boil inside me. How dare he take the ones I love! How could he cause so much pain and not regret it!

    I was so outraged that I was preparing an ultimate purifying arrow for Naraku. It was cackling and bright. I doubt he would notice when Inuyasha and Kikyo were fighting him head on. I was going to shoot, but then I saw another arrow plunge itself into Naraku's chest. I stared at him in disbelief as he starting screaming, and screeching in agony.

  My bow was tossed aside as my arrow calmed down and fell to the ground as a normal arrow. 

   Kikyo defeated him…

     Inuyasha had stayed with me that night. He held me close ad told me he loved me and that he never wanted to let go. I believed him then and I still believe him now.

     Kikyo showed up a few weeks later. She demanded to see Inuyasha. And she did see him.

He promised me he'd come back. He left me there at the Goshinboku. I told him I would wait for him.

I did wait. 

And kept waiting.

But he didn't come back.

That didn't mean I lost hope though.

~~~~~`~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~`

  "Sango dear, can you see me off then?" Miroku politely asked as he held out his arm for her

 "OF course husband dearest." Sango replied to Miroku, and put her arm around his, used to the routine.

    Sango walked with him to the door of their own hut, kissing him goodbye, but not before giving him a very small unnoticeable package.

  Sango was half way in the hut before remembering something, then ran outside the hut saying "Oh and before I forget my houshi, tell her that I love her!" She yelled out to him.

"Same old, same old Sango. I never forget!" he yelled back.

  Miroku started his journey to the Goshinboku. Looking at the clear morning sky, he pondered his thoughts.

"Inuyasha, I wish you were here to see Kagome now." He said aloud to the howling wind.

  "She has grown over the years, my friend. Instead of her cheery, contagious exterior she stays in solitude. Not speaking a word, always listening to others. Though I say I miss those wide eyes, and beautiful smile." He laughed as the wind roughened him up a bit.

"Do not worry, I have Sango remember?" said with an amused tone. The roughened wind turned into a soft breeze. He laughed again and whistled as he neared the tree.

  There she was, as beautiful as ever. 

       Miroku hurried and sat next to her. 

"Hello Kagome." He said with happiness

"Kaede suspects that Sango might be pregnant, and I cannot keep my joy! I think she is the only one in the village who doesn't know! By the way, she told me to tell you that she loved you as always."

   She responded with silence as always, but he knew she was listening.

"I better be off now. I will tell Sango about the baby today! Oh and before I forget here's a present from Sango." He said as he handed it to her.

"Goodbye Kagome! Tell Inuyasha that we miss him to!" He said as he left the Goshinboku.

  The leaves of the sacred tree rustled, making a calming sound for a few minutes. Then an almost transparent Kagome touched the little package that was left on her gravestone.

Inside was the Shikon no Tama. 

Kagome smiled happily

 On the right side of her was a transparent Inuyasha, also smiling. He took a couple of steps and He embraced her from behind, nuzzling her transparent neck

  Kagome laughed a happy laugh. And Inuyasha just sighed in endearment.

"I told you I would wait!" 

~Owari~

Did you like?

Review please!!

  


End file.
